Cuidando dos Ferimentos
by Carine.06
Summary: Puuu! Nossos heróis chegam a um novo mundo, onde muitas coisas podem acontecer. YAOI, mas bem levinho. [FyeKuro]
1. Um novo mundo

**Cuidando dos ferimentos**

_Aviso: os personagens não me pertencem, o que é uma pena... Fic yaoi (Fye/Kuro), mas é bem leve, pode ler tranqüilo._

**Capítulo 1 – Um novo mundo**

-Puuu! – era Mokona avisando que haviam chegado a um novo mundo.

Syaoran ainda estava bastante machucado da última batalha que tiveram no mundo anterior e, mesmo que não falasse, Fye notou que o braço de Kurogane também não estava em boas condições. Já era tarde, o sol já estava dando lugar a lua.

-Vamos arranjar um lugar para passar a noite. – sugeriu Sakura.

Não foi difícil encontrarem pessoas que lhes oferecessem abrigo. Sakura fez curativos em Syaoran com a ajuda de Mokona e deitou a seu lado, bem pertinho, como se assim pudesse curar seu amado (com toda a força do seu coração!).

Kurogane ajeitou-se num canto, naquele seu jeito de quem dorme, mas sempre fica de guarda. Fye ficou do outro lado do quarto, olhou para Kurogane, sorriu e fechou seus olhos...

Durante a noite, Kurogane levantou-se e foi se sentar do lado de fora da casa. Havia um belo jardim, com muitas flores e lindas árvores de sakura, que estavam ainda mais lindas naquela noite de lua cheia. Ficou ali, sentindo a brisa da madrugada em seu rosto, mas só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: no mago loiro de olhos azuis que não saía de seus pensamentos. Fechou os olhos tentando se distrair... Ouviu passos de alguém que se aproximava e, mesmo sem abrir os olhos, sabia quem era.

-Por que não aproveita para dormir um pouco? – perguntou.

-Porque alguém precisa cuidar desse seu ferimento no braço.

Kurogane virou-se e viu Fye segurando uma caixa com ataduras. Este, sorrindo, lhe disse:

-Pensou que eu não ia perceber? Sempre sei quando meu Kuro-pon não está bem! – e abriu aquele sorriso que Kurogane tanto gostava de ver.

-Já disse pra não me chamar desse jeito! – retrucou Kurogane.

Fazendo-se de surdo, Fye começou a cuidar do ferimento daquele samurai, às vezes frio mas que sabia que não conseguia tirar da cabeça...

-Pronto, Kurorin!

-Quantas vezes tenho que... – mas ao afastar-se de Fye, acabaram se desequilibrando do banco em que estavam sentados e caindo, Kurogane sobre Fye, ali ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

Kurogane notou que Fye estava mais lindo do que nunca naquela noite, enquanto o mago pensava o mesmo do samurai.

-Kurowan-wan, tudo isso só porque eu chamei vc de Kurorin? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Baka! – falou Kurogane antes de se aproximar mais do mago. Ficaram tão próximos que podiam sentir o batimento um do outro. E quando não agüentaram mais, beijaram-se, um beijo que a muito esperavam. Beijaram-se até perderem o fôlego, então ficaram se olhando, olho no olho, um silêncio que valeu mais do que qualquer palavra.

Então ouviram um ruído vindo de dentro da casa. Afastaram-se e foram ver do que se tratava. Sorriram, ao ver que era apenas Mokona que sonhava e, meio sonâmbulo, pulava pelo quarto. Olharam-se e voltaram para o lado de fora, onde ficaram quietos, escorados um no outro, até adormecerem.

_**Nota:** Olá galera! Então, o que estão achando da minha fic até agora? É a primeira vez que escrevo uma yaoi. São 3 capítulos no total, então não percam ok. Ah, e se alguma alma caridosa deixar uma review, muitíssimo obrigado desde já, nem que seja pra reclamar que a história tá um lixo! _


	2. Uma nova pena

**Cuidando dos ferimentos**

**Capítulo 2 – Uma nova pena**

Na manhã seguinte quando Syaoran acordou, viu que Sakura estava deitada sobre seu peito, com um sorriso em seus lábios. Sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa, no mesmo instante que ela acordou. Os dois ficaram vermelhos, até que Syaoran disse gentilmente:

-Bom dia, hime.

-Bom dia, Syaoran-kun. Você está melhor hoje?

-Ah, estou sim. Muito obrigado, hime.

Ainda estavam deitados e bem próximos. E foram se aproximando ainda mais até que...

-Puuuuu!

Mokona acordou e pulou em cima dos dois!

-Vou ajudar a dona da casa a fazer o nosso café-da-manhã – falou Sakura, tentando disfarçar o vermelho em seu rosto.

-Mokona vai ajudar Sakura. Por que Kuropon não vem ajudar também? – comentou Mokona – Puuu, cadê o Kurowan-wan?

-Fye também já levantou. – reparou Syaoran.

Naquele momento, Fye e Kurogane estavam despertando, e ao notarem que estavam juntos, lembraram-se da noite anterior. Ainda meio sonolento, Fye comentou:

- Kurorin, adorei essa noite. – e abriu um grande sorriso.

Kurogane nada disse, simplesmente beijou o mago novamente.

Syaoran estava na porta no mesmo instante e presenciou a cena. Ficou em silêncio e, mesmo meio confuso, sorriu e pensou:

-Eu já imaginava. – e voltou para dentro.

-O café está pronto! – gritou Mokona de dentro da casa.

Todos tomaram seu café, que estava delicioso por sinal. Tudo ia tranqüilo até que..

-Mekyo! – Mokona detectou a presença de uma pena neste mundo.

-Vamos logo atrás dela – falou Syaoran.

-Mas você ainda não está curado Syaoran-kun – comentou preocupada Sakura.

-Sakura-chan tem razão Syaoram. Eu e Kurorin pegamos ela, não se preocupe. – decretou Fye.

-Está bem então. – disse Syaoran.

E os dois foram, não sem antes Kurogane dar um tapa em Mokona e, puxando suas orelhas, levá-lo junto com eles. Andaram até que viram um monstro enorme fazendo uma zona no meio da cidade.

-Mokona sente a pena de Sakura no chifre dele – avisou o manjiu branco.

-Ufuh! Eu acabo com essa coisa feia rapidinho! – glamurou-se o samurai.

- E só você se diverte? Eu também vou! – concluiu Fye.

-E Mokona ajuda.

-Não! – falaram uníssonos os dois – Você fica aqui coisa branca. – disse Kurogane já tirando sua espada da bainha.

Os dois começaram a correr em direção ao monstro, que era uma mistura de dragão, com dinossauro e com alguma outra coisa feia. Kurogane mirou sua espada no chifre mas... o monstro deu-lhe um golpe incrivelmente rápido e arremessou-o para longe. Fye atacou-o também, mas não surgiu efeito.

-Puuu! Vocês estão bem? – gritou Mokona.

-Claro. Acha que eu vou ser derrotado tão facilmente? – comentou irritado Kurogane.

E saiu correndo em direção ao monstro novamente.

_**Nota:** Segundo capítulo postado. O terceiro está a caminho! Não percam o final desta história! O que será q vai acontecer? Conseguirão recuperar a pena da Sakura? Puuu... que nervoso! XD_


	3. Juntos, sempre!

**Cuidando dos ferimentos**

**Capítulo 3 – Juntos, sempre!**

Kurogane atacava o monstro que, por causa da pena, estava muito forte, e seus ataques quase nem surgiam efeito.

Após várias tentativas, os dois acabaram caídos e, aproveitando o momento, o monstro se preparou para pisar com toda a força neles. Nesse momento, Mokona pulou em cima do monstro e começou a morder a orelha dele. O monstro apenas deu um 'peteleco' e o manjiuu foi jogado longe, ficando desacordado.

Aproveitando o tempo, Fye teve uma idéia.

-Eu distraio essa coisa e você corta o chifre dele fora, certo?

-Certo. – concordou Kurogane. – E, Fye, tome cuidado.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo, então se levantaram e colocaram seu plano em ação.

-Ô coisa feia, você não me pega! – começou a gritar Fye.

O monstro veio em sua direção e começou a atacá-lo. No instante em que Kurogane preparava-se para atacá-lo, Fye descuidou-se e recebeu um gole que o arremessou para longe e o deixou desacordado. Kurogane atacou e acertou em cheio o monstro, quebrando-lhe o chifre. Recuperada a pena, o monstro além de diminuir de tamanho, foi embora correndo. Kurogane fez o mesmo, mas em direção ao mago.

-Fye, Fye.. – dizia Kurogane desesperado – Acorde seu mago idiota, até deixo você me chamar de Kurorin, mas anda, abra os olhos! – nesse instante uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

-Isso é uma promessa?! – Fye havia acordado e estava bem.

Sorriram. Fye nunca tinha visto o samurai tão preocupado.

-Nunca mais faça isso, idiota! Eu...- e parou o que ia dizer.

-Eu amo você. Era isso o que você ia dizer? – continuou Fye.

-Baka! – e o samurai beijou os lábios daquele mago que tanto amava.

Já estavam indo embora, quando Fye se lembrou:

-E o Moko-chan, onde está?

-Ah, deixa essa coisa aí!

Sorriram, mas foram procurá-lo. Voltaram (os três) para a casa e Sakura recuperou mais uma de suas penas. Despediram-se e Mokona começou a transportá-los para outro mundo. Antes de partirem, Sakura e Syaoran se olharam e seguraram a mão um do outro. Ninguém percebeu, mas o mago e o samurai fizeram o mesmo...

_**Nota:** Acabou! Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Como eu disse, foi um yaoi bem levinho. Nada de ofensivo. Muito obrigado por terem lido esta fic. Todas as review serão respondidas, tenham certeza disso. Até a próxima!!_


End file.
